


Deadlocked (cover art)

by Teaotter



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, hosted at imgur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Deadlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadlocked (cover art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deadlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577863) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
